


Thank You Sir

by beargirl1393



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea's boyfriend left her. Throughout the next day, her employer sends her cute animal pictures and random facts to distract her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Sir

**Author's Note:**

> based off this headcannon: http://bbcsherlockheadcanon.tumblr.com/post/70297026747/submission-by-anonymous#notes
> 
> I wanted to write something fluffy, in-between working on my other fics. Mycroft is a bit OOC.

Anthea went to work as always the day after her boyfriend of three years left her. She was nothing if not punctual, one of the reasons Mr. Holmes had hired her, and she wasn’t about to change that because Tom had broken up with her.

 _You work too much,_ he’d said, shaking his head. _I never see you anymore. You’re always at Holmes’ beck and call._

It was true that since she had been hired two years ago, her workload had increased. She was the personal assistant to the man who ran the British government; of course she had to work more. Her job was important to her, and she thought Tom understood and still loved her, even if she occasionally had to cancel date night to fly to a foreign country to help her boss prevent a national crisis.

But Tom had apparently gotten tired of missed dates, meetings she could tell him next to nothing about, and all of the other complex parts of her job and he had left.

She was sitting at her desk, staring at a file she had to go over and give Mr. Holmes all of the pertinent information, when her phone chimed. She picked it up immediately, ready to type an apology and ask for a bit longer to read the file, but she was surprised when she opened the message.

There was a picture of a tiger cub, with the message: _Tigers not only have stripes on their fur, but on their skin as well. No two tigers have the same stripes._

She stared at the message, rifling through the information she was supposed to be going over that day. Nothing to do with tigers, even as a code word. She considered going to ask her employer, but decided to get back to the file. She set the baby tiger as her mobile’s background, replacing a picture of her and Tom. She made better progress, finishing the file soon after and reaching for another.

The messages kept coming throughout the morning.

A picture of a kitten, with the message: _A cat has thirty-two muscles in each ear._

A picture of a baby elephant, and the message: _An elephant can smell water up to three miles away._

A picture of a puppy, with the message: _A dog’s nose print is as unique as a human’s finger print._

It took until she got the last message, just as she was gathering up the files she needed to deliver to Mr. Holmes, for her to understand what was going on. She opened the message, a picture of a humming bird and the message: _Hummingbirds are the only birds capable of flying backwards._

All of the messages were unrelated to work, amusing or interesting but irrelevant, yet Mr. Holmes had taken the time to send them to her, despite his work load and reluctance to text. She realized that she hadn’t thought of Tom at all since she had received the first message, and shook her head with a small smile. He had been trying to make her feel better and distract her from her breakup.

Anthea delivered the files to Mycroft, moving around his desk to press a light kiss to his cheek before leaving. “Thank you Sir.”


End file.
